Hearts on Fire
by TinkrDust
Summary: Kurt Hummel has accepted his fate as being nothing but a blood source. He knows that his master is only keeping him alive so that he can be of use to the Vampires. He is to serve whomever his master wishes he serve, even if it's another Vampire by the name of Blaine Anderson.
1. Currently on the Wire

**Warning(s):** None  
**Notes:** So, this idea came to me after watching The Vampire Diaries. The Vampires are based off of the Vampires from TVD, but none of the characters make any real appearances (some vague mentions might be made later). This world is run by the Supernatural creatures and Humans are slaves, pets, or servants. - This is being reposted from my old account, NaginisMischief.

* * *

**Chapter One:  
Currently On the Wire**  
"_Two single hearts on fire, currently on the wire._  
_As inhibitions fade, a focus moment made._"

Kurt had accepted his life. When he was taken from his father when he was eight, he had fought relentlessly. He could remember actually making one of these monsters bleed with just his nails. But when his father's life had been threatened, he quickly stopped fighting. Now he just let them take what they wanted from him without a sound. He laid there on whatever surface they wanted him on, whether it be a bed, a couch, a chair, against a wall, or even on top of their bodies. They never spoke to him, seeing him as nothing more than what he saw himself as now. A thing. Nothing more than a blood source.

His life at the mansion wasn't too horrible. He was sure that there were many humans that didn't have the life he held. Sure, his body was used countless times against his own will. But Master never harmed him. If one of the other Vampires hurt him too badly, Master would keep the blood-suckers from coming near him until he was fully healed. Master kept him fed with healthy foods and kept him hydrated so that he could be used when someone needed.

But there were also times when Master needed to punish him. When a Vampire came to Master with a complaint, Kurt was punished. The first time it happened, Kurt had screamed loudly until Master threatened to rip out his tongue. Those were the only times he ever harmed Kurt and it was never permanent damage. A few bruises here and there, nothing worse than what he got from the things that came to feed from him.

What terrified Kurt, more than the blood, the monsters, or the lingering though that his father would be killed for his disobedience, was a man. He had dark hair with hazel eyes that seemed to burn their way through Kurt's body. The man captivated him, left him wondering what lied behind those eyes. Was he kind? Was he like the other monsters who made their way into Kurt's waiting room. The man never came into the room. He'd watch Kurt through the bars of the doorway as others fed on him, but he never came into the room itself. Kurt had thought about asking Master about the man, but it never came up.

Kurt didn't even know if the man was a Vampire or not. He seemed wise beyond his years, and he walked around as a free man so he had to have some supernatural blood in him. Master seemed to hold him to some regard, but Kurt was never informed of how deep their relationship ran. Well, when it finally happened it surely wasn't planned by any party. No, it was pure coincidence. Isn't that how most stories start? A coincidence?

* * *

Kurt sat in one of the seats of the dining room. There was a plate of fruit in front of him, the rest of the table covered in a feast fit for fifty men. But the only occupants were Kurt and Master. Master sat at the head of the table, drinking from a glass. Kurt had been there long enough to know that it wasn't wine that filled Master's cup. Kurt's elbow was on top of the table with his head cradled in his hand. He pushed the food around with his fork lazily. He wasn't chained there, he wasn't compelled to stay there. He could leave the mansion at any time, but he didn't. The Vampires were quick and a stray human could be found by the wrong sort. Kurt wasn't a fool, he knew of his own beauty, he knew that there were many that desired him as their own and not all of them would be as kind as Master. He dreaded the day when Master grew bored of him and decided to sell him for a quick profit. Many of the Vampires had already expressed interest in owning him completely and it was only a matter of time before Master said yes.

"What is wrong, pet?" Kurt's eyes flickered over to Master who was watching him with an amused expression. "You haven't eaten." Master gestured to the plate in front of Kurt.

Kurt looked down at it. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Master again. "I'm not hungry, Master." He said quietly. He was allowed to speak freely by Master, but only if they were alone or he was given permission. "I didn't sleep well last night."

Master nodded and stood up. Kurt stayed put, not moving as Master came over and trailed his hand over Kurt's neck, pressing lightly against one of the many bites on his neck. "Hm." Kurt stared at the table, letting Master look him over. "It seems that someone was a bit rough with you." Kurt tilted his head to look at Master with curious eyes. Master smiled. "Do you remember who made this mark?"

Kurt shook his head. "No Master. I'm sorry." He said.

Master let out a small laugh, patting Kurt on the head as he returned to his seat. Kurt's eyes watched him. "No need to apologize, pet. Now, eat." He said. Kurt nodded once again and drove his fork into a piece of melon. He pushed it into his mouth and bit down, smiling as the juice slid down his throat.

"Master, someone is here to see you." Kurt's head snapped up at the growl that escaped Master's throat. Kurt looked over at the servant girl. He didn't have any prolonged contact with her, but he knew her name.

"Santana, thank you." Master said, standing up. "Send him in, but not before you tell him just how unhappy I am at having a meal with my pet interrupted." Kurt locked eyes with Santana. The other girl was sold into Master's custody when she was young. To anyone, she appeared to only be a few months older than Kurt, but she was much older than that. Her life had been his, a blood source, but there was an accident and she would be dead if it wasn't for Master. He gave her his blood and saved her life, but turned her into a Vampire. Now she served Master to repay him for the gift of life he gave her.

Kurt feared that one day her story would become his. That soon Master or someone else would feed him their blood, then kill him. It wasn't unheard of for a Vampire to find a human they wanted, give them blood against their will, and then kill them. You needed a drop of human blood, or you died.

Santana looked at him before turning on her heel and headed back out of the door. Kurt looked at Master. "Master, quiet?" He asked for confirmation.

Master looked at him and nodded. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to." Kurt nodded. Kurt looked over at the door again, waiting to see who had interrupted them. Master walked over and rested his arms on the back of Kurt's chair.

Kurt's eyes widened as the man came in. The man he'd been so interested in for the past year or so was now standing in their dining room. Kurt looked up at Master.

A smile appeared on Master's face. "Blaine, how nice to see you again." So, his name was Blaine.

Blaine smiled back at Master. "And you as well." His eyes drifted to Kurt. "I see you've brought your pet out today. I'm not used to seeing him without bars between us." Master's hand rested on Kurt's shoulder firmly. "I do have a reason for being here, of course."

Master nodded. "Of course, have a seat." He motioned to the seat opposite Kurt. Blaine took the seat, sitting down. His eyes locked on Kurt again who kept his gaze trained on his plate. "Kurt, continue eating." Master demanded. Kurt nodded and bit into a piece of orange.

"Kurt." Blaine said. "An unusual name for such an unusual creature."

Master laughed, tilting his head towards Kurt. "You two have never met officially, have you?" He asked. Kurt shook his head. "Blaine is a very old friend of mine." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "We were friends growing up." Well, that answered one of Kurt's questions. "We were turned by the same person actually. Blaine's one of my greatest allies. Actually, we were discussing you in our last meeting." Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at Master. Master took his hand and squeezed it in a comforting way. "Do not worry, pet."

"I will not harm you." Blaine said with a concerned look. "We were talking about you coming to live with me." Kurt shook his head, hunching in on himself.

"You don't have much of a choice, pet. You belong to Blaine now."

Kurt looked at Master with tears in his eyes. "Master, no!" He begged. "Please don't give me away."

"Kurt." Master's tone was forceful and it immediately caused Kurt to shut his mouth. It was the same tone that was usually followed by a threat to what Kurt cherished most. "Blaine is your master now. He has paid for you and you will go with him." Kurt's lip wobbled.

Blaine let out a sigh. "Kurt," Kurt looked at him. "you do not need to fear me or what will happen to you in my home."

"I have every reason to fear you. You're both Vampires, from birth we are taught that Vampires are to be feared, that to be owned by one is the worst thing that can happen to you. To become one, is a fate worse than death. I have reasons to fear both of you." He looked at Master- or who was formerly his master. Blaine was his master now, right? "I do not want to go." He said. "I like it here, I'm safe here Master."

Master shook his head. "You do not have a choice on what happens to you." He threw a look at Blaine who nodded.

"Kurt," Kurt looked at Blaine again. "I can take you to see your father." Kurt's eyes widened and he straightened up. "Would you like to see him?" His voice was calm and reassuring.

Trap. It was a trap. "Yes." He said.

Blaine smiled, "Well, I'm sure he'd love to see you too. But, you'll have to come with me. Do not worry, I promise you no harm shall come to you." He stood up and walked over to Kurt, holding his hand out to him. Kurt glanced at Master for his approval. Master was gone. Kurt looked up at Blaine then back at the hand and slowly he slid his own into it. Blaine smiled and lifted him up. "You never need to be afraid again." He said.

Kurt felt a calm rush over him, enveloping him in darkness. For once in his life he did not fear it. Maybe it was the lingering thought that he'd get to see his father once again. Or maybe it was the warmth that he felt from being held in Blaine's arms tightly and securely that calmed him. He didn't fight the darkness. He let it take over him and lead him into another land entirely different from the one he resided in.

Maybe things would be okay.


	2. Place for Fear

**Warning(s):** None  
**Notes:** Thank you so much for the fantastic response! I really want to thank my friend, Leigh, for her help in helping me choose what to put in here! This chapter's a bit shorter than the last, but I think I've got an actual direction for this now! If you go on my profile, you can find a link to my tumblr and you'll see where I'll post any update things, or even pictures related to it. I will also answer any questions people might have on there! - This is being reposted from my old account, NaginisMischief.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**  
**Place for Fear**  
"_You're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here._  
_Let's make this moment worthwhile, let's kill the night and go down in style._"

When Kurt woke up it took him a moment to figure out where he was. His head felt groggy and his body felt weak. He blinked a few times as he looked around himself. He was in the backseat of a car. The windows were blackened and he was alone. He leaned back in the seat with a small frown.

"You're awake." An unfamiliar voice said. He looked around for the source of the voice but found no one. There was a chuckle. "I'm driving, you can't see me." He nodded. "You're allowed to speak."

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Are you afraid?" Kurt shook his head. He didn't know why he wasn't afraid. He didn't know who this person was and he was human. A big target. But there was no fear.

"No, I'm not."

"Good," the voice said.

"Who are you?" The vehicle pulled to a stop. The window separating the backseat from the front slid down. Kurt inhaled sharply as he saw who was sitting there in front of him. Blaine, his new master. The man who would torture him and have others use him. He didn't want to be used anymore. But, he wasn't afraid.

Blaine searched his face and finally smiled. "It seems it worked." Kurt tilted his head to the side. "My compulsion. I compelled you to not be afraid and it worked. Surprising, you'd think your Master would've had you on Vervain to keep you from being more than just a blood bag to his customers." More than just a blood bag? "You see, a Vampire can make you do anything that they want you to do. I can order you to get out of the car and push your limits so hard you'd be crying. But you'd do it." Still, Kurt wasn't afraid. A pain started in his head. Blaine chuckled at him. "You're fighting the compulsion. Your mind is telling you not to be afraid but every instinct in your body is telling you to be afraid because you're not afraid. Don't force it, just" He stared directly into Kurt's eyes. "Relax and stay calm."

Kurt immediately slumped against the seat behind him, relaxing.

"Now that we've got that under control, there are a few … guidelines you'll need to follow." Kurt nodded. "First, you will not be used as a blood bag in my household. Second, I have two.. servants that will tend to you. You are to refer to them as 'Sir' or 'Sirs'. You will not refer to anyone as their given name." Kurt nodded again. He'd called his master, Master so many times that he'd forgotten the other man's name. He hoped that didn't happen with Blaine. "Third, you will not call me by my given name." Kurt swallowed thickly. "You have a choice between Sir or Master."

"I choose 'Sir', Sir." Kurt said quietly, knowing the Vampire could hear him. He wanted to keep Sir and Master separate in his mind. Blaine nodded.

"Alright then. Fourth, you'll have a uniform to wear. Any time you're seen out of it, and not in my bed, you will be severely punished." The headache was back. The fight against the command of 'fearless' to be fearful was hurting him. Blaine seemed to notice the war going on in his head. "Kurt." Kurt looked up at him immediately, eyes pleading for him to stop the pain. "Feel what you want." Immediately the pain was gone, replaced by the intense desire to get out of this Vampire's car. "Kurt," there was a warning tone to Blaine's voice. Kurt immediately stopped out of fear. "I released you from the compulsion so your brain wouldn't explode, if you get off on that pain then I'm glad to force you to do other things." Kurt froze as Blaine laughed. "Tell me, Pet," Kurt looked at him. "Are you a virgin?" There was a certain glint to Blaine's eyes, amusement. Kurt swallowed thickly. Blaine let out another laugh. "I figured as such. Do not worry, no harm will come to you in my care."

"I don't trust Vampires." Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged. "You don't have to trust me, I own you." Kurt swallowed. "I understand that fear though, Vampires aren't very trustworthy creatures. We hunt and we kill and we love it." Kurt looked at the floor. "I'm sure you've figured out that you're nothing more than a toy for me and anyone else I choose to have you serve."

"I will serve, no one." Kurt spit in the Vampire's face.

Blaine let out a dark laugh as he wiped Kurt's saliva off of his face. "Huge mistake, Kurt."

Before Kurt could blink the doors were open and there were hands grabbing him, pulling him out of the dark car and into the black of night. He struggled as much as he could against the strong beings.

"Let go of me!" He yelled, kicking, screaming, and hitting the men with all of his energy. The men stood next to him as they forced him to look at Blaine as he got out of the car. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched them.

"Wes, David. Take my pet to the dungeons, he needs to be taught a few lessons in respect. Make it known to everyone that he is not a snack and is in fact my personal pet. He is to be treated well, after his punishment."

"Any punishment you want us to start with?" The dark-skinned one asked. Blaine thought for a moment.

"No food for a week, or until I say otherwise." Blaine said. Kurt's eyes widened. No food? Was this Vampire trying to kill him?

"Yes, Master." The man nodded. "Come on, Wes." The other man nodded and together they pulled Kurt into the house that Kurt figured that Blaine lived in.

"Let me go!" Kurt screamed, fighting even harder. But the two Vampires didn't give in.

* * *

Two days later, Kurt was exhausted. He didn't even have the strength to keep himself standing. The only thing keeping him up were the chains around his wrists that hung from the ceiling. He'd screamed for so long that his throat felt raw and every breath felt like razor blades. His back stung from the strikes that he'd received for his disobedience.

"No more.." Kurt whispered out to Blaine who was standing in front of him. "Please, let me go. Please.. I just want to see my dad." A tear fell from his cheek.

"How about a deal, Kurt?" He asked. Kurt managed to lift his head to look at the dark-haired male. "You behave, do everything I say for a week, and I'll take you to see your dad."

"Really?" He asked. Blaine nodded, holding up his hand.

"This ring?" He said, motioning to a ring on his finger. In the functioning part of his mind, Kurt could have sworn he'd seen the design before. "It's my father's. I respected my father so much. He was a Vampire, he and mom found me and raised me when I was human, like you. But, they died a long time ago. My whole family is dead. All I have left of them is my father's daylight ring, and my uncle's ring." He smiled. "What I'm getting at, is that on my father's honor, If you behave, I will take you to see your father." Kurt nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it." He said.

Blaine smirked. "Wise choice."

The chains on Kurt's wrists unlocked, dropping him to the ground. He let out a grunt of pain as his tired knees hit the floor. He heard the tap-tap of Blaine's shoes on the cold stone beneath them as he walked towards Kurt. He held out his hand.

"Well then, let's get you upstairs."


	3. To Lean On

**Warning(s):** Mention of Character Death  
**Notes:** So, remember that whole "Canon characters from TVD might show up" thing? This is what I was talking about. Anyone who knows me (or even knows TVD) will probably figure out which characters. They don't play any part to the story, just a little back story kind of thing. This chapter is kind of soon, because I wanted to get it done before my computer crashed again. - This is being reposted from my old account, NaginisMischief.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**  
**To Lean On**  
"_To call for hands up above, to lean on_  
_Would it be good enough, for me love?_"

After three days, Kurt felt like he was going to scream. Blaine was obviously testing his limits, seeing what he could to make Kurt break.

Despite Kurt's strength and resolve, it was starting to work. By the morning of day three, when his entire body ached, he'd had a fleeting thought of finding Blaine and begging him to kill him, or to let him go. Breaking off this entire 'deal' and giving up on any ideas of ever seeing his father again.

But that's what kept him going. The thought that he'd see the man who he'd done all of this for.

Blaine had made him clean most of the mansion by now. Plus he'd been forced to sit in a room, as he cleaned by the way, and hear some of the Vampires make.. very inappropriate comments about his physical appearance. They laughed, pointed, and mocked as Kurt flushed red and tried to keep his mind on cleaning. It was hard for him to keep his back to them though.

Now he was trying to do just that. He was on his hands and knees on the floor, scrubbing a stain he was sure wasn't even there and it was just yet another meaningless task to keep him busy.

"You alright?" Without even turning around, Kurt could tell that Blaine was smirking at him. No doubt staring at Kurt openly. The Vampire had no thoughts about hiding his arousal around Kurt. Thankfully, he never acted on it. Blaine may be cruel, but (at least so far) he wasn't that cruel.

Kurt sat up on his knees as he let out a huff. He looked at Blaine over his shoulder. "What do you think?" He asked.

Blaine chuckled at him. "You know how to make this stop." He said, sitting down on the couch next to Kurt. Kurt looked at him. "One word and I'll let you rest." Kurt shook his head.

"No, I'm going to see my father. If I have to sit and do your chores for you so I can then fine." He went right back to scrubbing at the floor.

There was silence for a few moments. Kurt could feel the other male watching him.

"What was your father like?" Kurt didn't expect that. He looked at Blaine in confusion. Blaine motioned to the spot next to him and Kurt reluctantly sat down on the couch. "Tell me about him, I'm curious."

Kurt bit his lip, looking down as he thought. "My dad was.. fantastic. He loved me very much. I fought to stay with him the night they took me." Blaine nodded, listening. "My mom died when I was younger and it was just me and him. I want to see him because I miss him, but I also need to see for myself that he's okay." Blaine nodded again. "What about you? You talked about your father and uncle when I got here. What was your family like?"

Blaine let out a breath as he stared at the ceiling. "My parents were very loving. They loved each other a lot. My birth parents were human, obviously and they were killed by my uncle, leaving me an orphan. My parents took me in, raising me until I turned 19. I was involved in a bad accident and they changed me to save my life. I traveled with them for a while before they were killed.. by my other uncle. The only reason I'm alive is because I killed him after he stabbed my mother. My mother had given me the family ring before I died and I kept it around in case I found a human I wanted to protect." Kurt tilted his head to the side. "After my family was around me dead, I took my father's daylight ring and replaced my own with it." He showed his hand to Kurt.

Kurt ran his finger over it. "Pro Infinito?" He read, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine nodded, "It means, 'For Eternity'. A witch made it for my father." He pulled his hand back. "My mother was a very special woman, a lot of people desired her."

Kurt smiled. "Do you have any pictures of her?"

Blaine laughed. "I do actually, would you like to see her?" Kurt nodded. Blaine stood up and walked over to the book shelf. He picked out one of the books and flipped through it, finally settling on a page and bringing it over to Kurt. He set it on Kurt's lap and pointed to one of the pictures. "That's her and my dad at her high school Graduation. Her real one. My dad's brother is in the background with that blonde girl." Kurt smiled.

"She's beautiful. I wish I had pictures of my mother and father with me. My mother was beautiful. I loved her very much." Blaine smiled.

"You know, I think you've done enough to earn that visit to your father." Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. Blaine nodded. "I mean, this house is spotless and I'm sure that you could use a rest. So, tomorrow? I'll take you to visit your father."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Please?" He asked. "Please can we do that?"

Blaine smiled. "Yes, we can."

"Thank you!" He bowed his head. "Thank you, Master!" He froze. When he looked up, Blaine was looking at him in confusion too.

"You just called me Master. I thought you preferred, Sir." Blaine commented.

Kurt bit his lip, looking away from Blaine. "Master and Sir are two different people," he said. "Master is kind to me, he doesn't force me to do things and he doesn't make me work to get things. Master protects me." Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"You think I won't do those things?"

Kurt shook his head. "You tortured me for two days when I first got here, you took me from my home and my friends. You put me in situations that made me uncomfortable. How is that not horrible? Master would never do those things to me. Yes, he used me as a blood source for any Vampire who wanted me, but he always made sure I was comfortable! He never let them hurt me, he'd make sure I was safe and that if things got out of hand, there was some one to protect me." Kurt stood up. "You will never be my Master, because my Master was a kind and honorable man, unlike you."

Blaine stood up, "I will admit, I did push you into an uncomfortable situation, but there is a reason I bought you. Not any other human your master might have had." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "I've had you. I've tasted your blood." Blaine's hand reached out to brush against Kurt's neck. "You don't remember it though. But when I tasted that first drop, I knew I wanted you. Not your blood, you. I didn't care that you were human, in fact I almost turned you myself." Kurt shuddered. "But, my head was almost ripped off. There's a reason you feared me. Ever since you could remember when you saw me looking at you, you were scared, correct?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

"That's because I forced you to drink my blood. Your master caught me as I was about to snap your neck. He kept you locked away so that you couldn't die and compelled you to stay away from me. Your own mind figured that since every part of you told you to stay away from me, you must be afraid of me. When I expressed interest in buying you from him, he released you from that compulsion." Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes. A familiar feeling rushed over Kurt.

"I'm tired." Kurt said, suddenly. His entire body felt like it was going to fall apart any second if he kept standing. Blaine chuckled.

"Alright, I'll take you to my room." He said. Kurt nodded, closing his eyes as he felt Blaine pick him up. He didn't protest.

As they were walking, something dawned on Kurt.

"Did you just compel me to be exhausted?" He asked. He didn't move his head from where it was tucked under Blaine's chin, too tired to move.

"You catch on quick," Blaine said with a laugh. "You're sleeping in my room." Kurt nodded against Blaine's neck and soon felt himself being laid on a bed. Kurt closed his eyes as he felt the blankets being pulled around him and a body pulled him close. He pressed his face into Blaine's chest, using the other male as a pillow.

"We're going to see my dad tomorrow, right?" Kurt asked, just to clarify.

Blaine was quiet. "Of course," he said after a beat of silence. "I'll take you to see him as soon as you wake up." Kurt nodded.

"Thank you, Sir." He whispered. He felt something press against his forehead as he gave in to the exhaustion that overtook him.


End file.
